


A Beginning

by peppermint_latte



Series: The Multiple Inquisitor AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Multiple Inquisitors, Not really sure what to put here, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: What if more than one person had been in that halway, sneaking around the Conclave? This is the story of six different people, who all became Heralds of Andraste. Told from the perspective of one of them, a dalish elf.





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was started by me and a group of friends, the original characters featured belong to each of us. (And the rest of belong to BioWare, as does the world.)  
> Conkus (Dalish Elf), Vara (Dalish Elf), Elena (Human Mage) and Telsi (Dwarf Rogue) are mine.  
> Olivia (City Elf) belongs to omi-writing on ao3.  
> Deimos (Human Rogue) belongs to deimido on tumblr.

He wakes up in the early hours of the morning. He quietly packs a small bag, mindful of the members of the clan who are on watch.

He’s been planning to leave since he first heard that the Divine is calling a summit in an attempt to bring peace between the warring factions of mages and templars.

The clan doesn’t understand the importance of human politics, but he knows that the repercussions of these things are big enough to affect them. He is First, so he will go and learn what the threat to their clan is.

He packs little, it’s wiser to travel light, and he plans to buy some shem clothing when he reaches the closest town. If he makes good time he’ll be there before sun down.

He sneaks out of the camp carefully. He knows the watch rotations and uses a small window of opportunity to escape.

Once he’s far enough to be sure that the hunters keeping watch won’t see him he slings the bag across his back and sets a quick pace.

As he walks he considers the cover he has planned for himself. He is doing this to protect his clan so he cannot put them in harm if he is captured.

He will not go by his name, instead he has chosen a strange sounding shem name he’d read in a story book once.

Conkus. It doesn’t sit right with him, but it will serve its purpose.

He makes good time and reaches the edge of town before the sun touches the horizon. He makes his way straight to the marketplace and purchases a set of fabrics that he thinks will draw less attention than his Dalish leathers do.

He finds a place to stay for the night, the man he purchases the room from gives him a look but he has money so the man doesn’t ask any questions.

He leaves as the sun rises the next morning, he doubts his clan will search as far as the town for him but it’s best not to leave it to chance. And the meeting he is making for is in less than two weeks.

The trek to Haven is long and when he reaches the Frostbacks his progress slows significantly, but he sees the town on the horizon two days before the Conclave is scheduled.

He doesn’t find a place to stay in the town, if the small town even has one, but does find a small fishing lodge that is currently uninhabited. He wouldn’t risk it if the weather conditions weren’t so rough for camping. He doubts he’d last the night in the cold, so he takes the cabin in hopes that whoever owns it won’t be back for another few days.

The day the Conclave is set to commence dawns. The Conclave. A chance for the mages and the templars to come to some kind of agreement of peace. Or so they hope.

He leaves the warmth of the cabin, doing his best to leave it the way he found it as an unspoken thank you to whoever owns it.

He knows that it will take him hours to reach the temple as he has to carefully skirt Haven and avoid the many in attendance.

 -

He finds a way inside late in the afternoon, careful to remain in the shadows once inside.

The first hour bears little fruit, he seems to learn nothing, too busy avoiding detection.

As it begins to grow dark he finds his way to a large corridor, at the end a large door stands. This is likely an important part of the temple, he hopes he will learn something useful if he listens at the door.

Just as he is about to step into the corridor and do just that a short figure appears out of the shadows and darts towards the door. It seems he is not the only one with the idea.

His eyes see movement to his right and noticed another figure watching the first. This is too many people, he needs to get out of here.

He takes a slight step back and feels the press of the blade against his back.

“Don’t move.” A man whispers in his ear. He freezes, considering his options, he could attack the man with magic, but it will alert the others.

He hears movement in the corridor and sees that the second figure has stepped out into the light and is approaching the figure at the door.

He has a moment’s indecision before he decides what to do. He fade steps away from the blade at his back and out into the corridor.

The light from his magic and slight whooshing sound as he moves across the space causes the others to turn around.

The man who put a knife to his back advances into the space as well.

“What are you all doing here?” The voice that speaks does not come from any of the three people around him but instead from one of two others at the end of the corridor. How many entrances does this hall have?

Everyone is standing in the dim light of the hallway now and he can see them all clearly.

The short figure he’d spotted first is a dwarven woman and the one who’d stepped out after her is a dalish elf, and a mage by the looks of it.

The man who’d threatened him is a human and the two figures who’d appeared last are an elf and a human respectively. The elvhen woman was the one who spoke.

He notes the lack of vallaslin on her face, she is likely a city living elf then.

Everyone stares at each other for a long moment.

It’s the dwarf who answers.

“Spying, _obviously_.”

He glances at the others and sees that the human and the Dalish’s eyes betray that they are here for the same purpose.

“I for one, was being threatened.” He says in a falsely humorous tone, perhaps this doesn’t have to end in a fight of some kind?

“Ah, sorry about that. I don’t really want to kill you if that helps.” The man tells him. He stares back at the man incredulously, is he supposed to feel comforted by that?

“Whoever you all are you need to leave, these negotiations need to work, no one is going to stop that from happening.” The city-born elvhen woman says.

He’s not leaving empty handed but doubts he can convince her that he does not plan to interfere.

“I’m not going anywhere, I came here to find out what the shems will decide. I’m not leaving until I know.” The other Dalish elf replies.

The elvhen and human women stiffen and move to draw their weapons. Okay, time to do something.

“I do not want to fight any of you and I’m not planning to get in the way of the negotiations, but I agree with the other elf that I will not leave with no information of any kind.”

“Me neither.” The dwarf adds and steps towards both of them, he hadn’t realised he’d unconsciously moved toward the other dalish elf.

His eyes turn to the human man, wondering which side he will take. Theirs? Or does he have other motives.

Before they can find out someone cries out for help, they all turn and rush towards the door he’d been planning to listen at as the source of the sound. Their disagreement is forgotten for the moment apparently.

They reach the door and push it open, all stepping through together.

A woman in Chantry garb is suspended in the air by magic and a huge monstrous thing is standing in front of her. It might be a man? The form is so twisted he cannot say what stands before him. He notices several humans standing around the two as well.

“What’s going on here?” The elvhen woman asks scandalised.

Everyone turns to them at their interruption. In the moment of distraction, the chantry woman knocks a strange sphere from the monster’s hand.

It flies through the air towards their group, plummeting towards the ground. It will surely smash against the stone at their feet. He dives forward to catch it.

He feels someone bump his side and realises that he is not the only one who has jumped towards the object.

His hand reaches it at the same moment five others do.

Excruciating pain rushes through him as he touches it and bright green light envelopes his hand. The pain consumes him before he can hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning so none of the other heralds/inquisitors are named, as Conkus doesn't know their names at this point.


End file.
